Family Sticks Together
by Beanieboy101
Summary: Konan, Pein, Kiba and Naruto are a family of orphans, living along with Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kurenai, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan and Itachi living with an abusive and alcoholic caretaker. What will happen? What will they do? KisaKon SasoDei KakuHida NaruKib
1. Chapter 1

Family Sticks Together - Prologue

"What did I tell you, you little shit!" yelled a sickeningly drunken man, kicking a small, 6 year old, spiky blonde haired boy across a room. He hit the wall with a loud thump. The boy had previous cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. "I told you all not to mess with my things when I'm gone! And what do you do? You delinquents mess with my things!"

"I-I-I'm s-so-sorry Makado-sama! sniffle It was my fault. I was just was trying to help you out! I won't do it again! I have learned my lesson" cried the boy, tears running down his face as he tried to back away from the drunken man. He got as far as the wall, before he was picked up by his throat.

"No, I don't think you have" spat Makado. He then proceeded to squeeze his hands, choking the boy. The blonde began struggling and kicking his legs wildly. Just then, a 3 year old brunette boy ran into the room.

"What are you doing to my aniki?" cried the brunette boy as he ran to try to aid his brother.

"Kiba, stay out of this. Naruto must be punished for his actions." said Makado coldly.

"Stop Makado-sama! Stop, your hurting aniki!" cried Kiba who was desperately struggling to release the older man's grip on his brother's neck. At the sound of the commotion, two teenagers, a girl with straight blue hair and a boy with spiky orange hair.

"Makado-sama" said the orange haired boy. "please stop. It was not Naruto's fault. It was my own. "

"N-nii-san" struggled Naruto with tears in his eyes. "You gulp d-don't…"

"Well then" said Makado dropping the blonde boy to the floor, ignoring his cries of pain. "So you are the one to blame, eh?" The blue haired girl, Konan, took advantage of Makado's momentary distraction to pick up the crying Naruto in one arm and grab Kiba's hand with the other and hurry them out of the room.

Once she had gotten the two boys to the safety of their and the others' joined rooms, she checked their conditions. Konan, age 13, along with her brothers Pein, age 14, Naruto, age 6, and Kiba, age 3, were orphans living with Makado, their abusive and alcohol-addicted caretaker. Living with them, were 8 other kids. Kisame, Sasori, Kurenai, and Kakuzu, who were 16 and Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, and Itachi, who were 15. They had tried to tell the school about the abuse, but the school didn't believe them, choosing Makado's word over theirs.

"Naruto-kun, where does it hurt? And Kiba-kun, are you ok?" asked Konan caringly as she set the two boys down on a bed. She loved her brothers and hated to see them hurt. Although she considered everyone else her family as well, her true brothers would always remain dearest. Kiba shook his head 'No' and tilted his head down. He felt bad since he was unable to help his brother escape from Makado. A few crashes were heard from the other room and a sickening thud as well. Kiba cringed at the sound and he wrapped his arms around his sister's waist. She pulled him into her lap and continued with Naruto.

"H-here nee-san" Naruto said, pointing to his chest. Konan pulled him to her and placed him in her lap alongside Kiba.

"Shush, shush" she said trying to comfort the boys. "Its ok, your safe now." Kiba hugged her tightly, buried his face in her chest and began crying. This ultimately made Naruto cry again too. He mimicked Kiba and hugged/cried into his sister. She ran circles with her fingers on their backs trying to calm the upset boys, while whispering words of comfort to them. She looked up to see Pein limp in the room and gasped.

"Don't worry imouto-san" Pein half-smiled at Konan with one eye open and one eye shut. "Makado was really drunk and passed out. He didn't even hit me that hard"

"Still" she said "you it looks like it really hurts. I'm worried about you…"

"Don't, okay? I won't let anything happen to you three. I will always protect you, got that?"

"I know," she sighed "that's what worries me." The two older siblings then went silent. Naruto took this chance for himself.

"N-nii-san" started Naruto.

"Yes?" replied Pein.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for messing with Makado's things. I just thought that if I cleaned up his room a little, he wouldn't have so much to be angry about." As he was saying this, the sound of the front door opening and closing meant the older kids had gotten home from school. They could hear Sasori and Deidara arguing about art, Kurenai yelling at Tobi, and Hidan trying to convert Itachi to Jashinism. However they all immediately stopped their conversations upon seeing a crying Kiba in a worried Konan's arms and a slightly bruised, sniffling Naruto hugging a badly bruised Pein.

"What happened, un?" asked Deidara

"Makado came home drunk again. But today he was early. Naruto had been caught picking up things, trying to clean in Makado's room and was to be punished. There were shouts and cries and Pein and I ran in to find Kiba trying to free Naruto, who was being choked by Makado. Pein told Makado that it was he who had told Naruto to go in there and put Makado's clean clothes away. And Pein took Naruto's punishment." explained Konan, whose head drooped and eyes began to tear up themselves.

"Pein," stated Sasori, "you need medical attention"

"N-no, no I think I'm fine… Thanks though."

"Damn it! This shouldn't have happened to you all. We should have been here! We're supposed to protect you guys! How could we let this happen?" Kisame said angrily.

"There's not much we could do" replied Kakuzu quietly.

"Yes there was" said Kurenai. "If you all didn't have to flirt with all the girls after school, we could have been here earlier and we could have maybe saved them from him"

Tobi tried to lighten the oppressive mood with "Tobi is a good b-"

"Not fucking now Tobi" said a pissed Hidan.

"Hidan!" scolded Kurenai and Konan. "Watch your language around Kiba and Naruto!"

"Ahh hehe. Sorry Konan-chan, Kurenai-chan" said Hidan rubbing the back of his neck with his eyes closed, apologetically.

"Ahhh" Pein winced at the pain in his side before beginning to collapse. Luckily, Itachi caught him and carried him to the bathroom. Kakuzu grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him to the same place to tend to his bruises.

Kiba got up from Konan's lap, wiping his tears and walked over to Sasori, Deidara and Tobi, where he said "Dei-chan, sniffle I'm hungry, will you make me something to eat?"

"Yes, of course un." Deidara said picking up the boy. "Come on Tobi and danna, you're gonna help me make dinner for everyone." This received a grumble from Sasori and a loud squeal from Tobi. The artists and the masked man left the room with the small boy in order to make him something to eat, and prepare dinner for a soon waking Makado.

Kisame went and sat over next to Konan and put a hand on her shoulder, to try to make her feel better. At the feel of his warm touch, she turned and buried her head in his chest sobbing, wrapping her arms around his waist. Kisame was startled at her sudden movement, but returned it by resting his head on hers whilst rubbing her back soothingly. Hidan and Kurenai figured the two would need some time, so they resolved to go help out in the kitchen.

They sat like that for a while, before Konan looked up and said "Kisame-san"

"What is it Konan-chan?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining your shirt."

Kisame looked down. For sure, his white shirt had been stained with a mixture of tears and makeup. It was a good shirt, but he decided not to be mad at her, considering her emotional state. "Its ok, it will wash out. But it seems to me that something else is troubling you. You usually don't cry so much over stuff like this. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me, it will make you feel better"

"No, I don't want to"

"Konan," Kisame said sternly, yet gentle. "Whatever this is, its eating you up on the inside. You need to let it out. You can trust me when I say I won't tell anyone if you don't wont me to"

She hesitated for a moment, but felt she could in fact trust him and began. "Well, its about school. Some of the jock guys have been hitting on me and Pein has been telling them off rudely. Sometimes they get really angry and want to fight him. And you know Pein, he won't back down from a challenge. I keep pulling my brother away, preventing the fights. But I fear that one day he might tell off the wrong person, and I won't be able to stop them and that the person hurts Pein really, really bad" She finished with a slight sigh and sob.

"That won't ever happen. Pein may be hotheaded sometimes, but he is a smart kid. Besides, you could always tell all of us and I could end the whole thing myself." he said cracking his knuckles.

"No," she said pulling his fists down. "No more violence. Violence has hurt and killed so many people… like my parents…. You get into enough fights at school anyways. I want you to stop."

"But that takes all the fun out of it" he said playfully wiping her eyes.

"Come on, sniffle I bet Deidara is making something really good for everyone" Konan said, holding Kisame's hand and leading him out of the room.

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

"Ow" squeaked Naruto as Itachi rubbed antibiotic gel on the cut on Naruto's cheek.

"Sit still Naruto" said Itachi impatiently. "Moving around is only making this harder and making it hurt more"

"Sorry" Naruto replied. "It just really hurts. Oooohh"

"I know it hurts, just try, ok? I'm almost done" said Itachi.

"Ok" Naruto said with downcast eyes. "Pein, how bad did sniffle did Makado hurt you?"

"Oh not so bad. I'm fine, really I am" Pein said trying to lift his brother's spirits. _'I can never tell him the truth… how it hurts so much I feel like passing out… He and his siblings would worry to much…'_ "I'm more worried about you. How much does it hurt? Tell me the truth."

"It hurts just a little now, thanks to Itachi." said Naruto, still disheartened.

"There, all finished." said Itachi, as he finished bandaging the boy.

"Hey Naruto, I bet Deidara is making something yummy in the kitchen for dinner, you should go see what it is" said Kakuzu.

"Ok! Bye Kakuzu! Thanks Itachi! Sorry again nii-san! " said Naruto as he hugged Pein. Pein rumpled his hair and he scooted him out the door. Once Naruto was out of earshot, Kakuzu asked "It hurts like hell, doesn't it?"

"Yeah" replied Pein.

"Why do you always act like the pain is not there?" asked Itachi.

"Because…because I have to be strong for their sake. Naruto and Kiba never knew our parents, they were too young. Konan and I have to be there for them. They all look up to me…and they care so much about and for me…I don't like seeing them hurt or saddened. I do it because I love them" replied Pein. " sniffle They're the only blood family I've got"

"You know you've got all of us" said Kakuzu.

"I know" said Pein. "You all are so good to us. I really don't know what we would do without you guys"

"Ok I'm all finished here" said Kakuzu after cleaning and dressing Pein's last cut. "We should prepare for Makado's wakening" And the 3 walked out the door towards the others.


	2. Chapter 2

_Family Sticks Together - Part 1 - _

_Previously_

"_Ok I'm all finished here" said Kakuzu after cleaning and dressing Pein's last cut. "We should prepare for Makado's wakening" And the 3 walked out the door towards the others._

In The Kitchen

"Whatcha gonna make everyone to eat, Dei-chan?" asked Kiba eagerly as he sat down in a chair.

"Hmmm. I don't know, un. What sounds good to you?" replied Deidara turning from the refrigerator to smile at the boy.

"I know! Pancakes!!" the 3 year old chirped.

"You can't have pancakes for dinner" said Sasori, who was currently muffling with both hands, another one of Tobi's I-am-a-good-boy-and-I-need-to-tell-everyone-it-all-day every-day outbursts.

"Why not?" asked Kiba curiously.

"Because pancakes are for breakfast you silly puppy" Kurenai answered as she and Hidan entered the kitchen.

"I told you not to call me that! I am not a silly puppy" pouted Kiba.

"Yes you are!" she smiled playfully, ruffling his hair.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"NO I'm not!"

"YES you a-"

"Will you both fucking shut up!? Kiba, you are not a silly puppy. Kurenai, must you tease him every damn second?"

"Watch your language!" she scolded.

"Not again" sighed Sasori from a corner in the kitchen.

"I know, un" Deidara sighed back.

"Lets tune it out. Finish preparing dinner for all of us and that damned alcoholic!"

"Ok danna, un" the blonde replied. From thereon out, the two were completely oblivious from the rest of the argument unfolding next to them.

"My Jashin! You two never shut up! I swear, if you two don't stop yelling, I will sacrifice your sorry asses to Jashin!" he said, his anger increasing.

"Did you not hear me you big idiot? Watch your language around Kiba! He is 3 years old!" Kurenai said furiously.

"I don't give a damn!" he yelled.

"Well you should!" she screamed

"Stop it! Stop it right now! You two are family! Family doesn't yell at each other like that!" Kiba yelled as loud as he could from his spot in between them. It wasn't very loud, him being 3 years old, but it was enough to get their attention.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both snapped at him, before returning to their argument.

At the sound of the harsh yell, Kiba fell on his rear, stunned. He came to a few seconds later and broke into tears. At this moment, Konan and Kisame entered into view.

"Kiba!" Konan said worriedly, running over to her brother. "What's wrong otouto?"

"Waaaahhhh! Nee-san! K-Kurenai and Hidan y-y-ye-yelled at me!" he said, in between intense sobs.

"Shush, shush. Its ok." she said, picking him up and rubbing his back. He cried even louder when the two yelling became even louder themselves.

"Ok break it up you two!" Kisame said as he forcefully separated them with each arm. Kisame was the largest one in the house, next to Kakuzu who was slightly shorter, and he had an intimidating aura. But this only momentarily stopped the bickering.

"Stay out of this, guppy!" growled Kurenai.

"This is not your fight, you Jashin-damned oversized sushi-platter!" said Hidan. And with that, Kurenai and Hidan gave each other a quick nod and they both punched Kisame as hard as they could in the gut at the same time. The blue boy didn't have time to react, so he was caught completely off-guard. Kisame fell to the floor with a loud 'thump' and a grunt. And Naruto didn't have good timing walking into the room either. He gasped when he saw his 2 family members down Kisame so harshly. (Well they're not really family, he just considers them so. But I bet you already knew that )

"Kisame! Kisame!" Naruto cried, running up to him with tears welling up in his eyes out concern. "Are you ok? Did Kurenai and Hidan hurt you really, really bad? Speak to me!" he said shaking him.

"Unggh" was all he could muster to say. _'Now that was low'_ Kisame growled mentally. _'I had no idea they could punch so hard. Boy, when I recover from this they are gonna get it! Bad!' _But even those two punches didn't keep the shark down for long, because in 8 seconds he had fully recovered.

"Kisame! You are ok!" Naruto cheered, jumping up and down in front of him and hugging him.

A "Bitch!" and "Bastard!" was heard in the background from the argument

"Naruto, please get out of my way" Kisame said politely, clearly angered.

"No! You are gonna hurt Kurenai and Hidan! Family doesn't do that! We all are a family! Family sticks together! Family is nice to each other and-"

"Shut up!" Kisame roared, getting up and pushing Naruto aside, and consequently, to the ground. Naruto was at a loss for words at the reaction he had just received. Kisame was rough with him when they were playing, but he never had hurt him. This new response was new to him. Kisame then started towards the two that had downed him previously.

Now, Pein, Itachi and Kakuzu walked into the room. Kakuzu and Itachi ran and restrained Kisame, each taking an arm. Not that it was an easy task to do, for both the weasel and the banker were struggling to hold the rampaging shark back. A second later and he would have decked the arguing two. Pein rushed over to a wailing Naruto, picking him up and comforting him similarly to Konan was with Kiba.

And there they were. A complete mess. The 2 artists for once were not arguing about art, but rather tuning out everyone else, making dinner, there were two hotheaded idiots arguing, one furious shark ready to pummel the two who had hit him with such a low blow, one weasel and one banker restraining said shark, and 2 teenagers trying to quiet and calm two majorly upset children. Not a very happy scene to see, but a semi-interesting one at that.

"WHO THE HELL IS MAKING ALL THAT HORRIBLE FUCKING NOISE?" a recently woken Makado yelled bursting through the door. And almost by magic, everyone in the room froze. The biggest three, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Sasori, went to the front of the group, shielding the rest. Pein and Konan hid Kiba and Naruto behind them, while they themselves were hidden by Kurenai, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara and Itachi. The group had found that Makado was less likely to beat any of them, if they grouped together like that. It had something to do with the fact Makado had a slight fear of them when they were together. Alone, they stood no chance, whether he was drunken or sober. But together, together they posed a threat. You could say it had something to do with the saying that there is safety in numbers.

Silence. The sound of a pin dropping, or one flap of a butterfly's wing could be heard, if there had happened to be a butterfly or a pin dropping at the time…

"Well?" he demanded.

"Aaah, that was us Makado-sama, hehe" said Kisame motioning towards himself, Kakuzu, and Sasori. "We were yelling because we couldn't agree on your favorite food. I said dango, Kakuzu said sushi and Sasori said pocky" (Yay, pocky!)

"Hmmff. Well…In that case…I can't really blame you if you were idolizing me and my greatness" he said with a smirk. "But then again, I did hear a lot of noise coming from a certain someone…"

Everyone froze, stiff from the sudden sense of fear.

"And that certain someone was…You, Kiba!" the boy gasped and took a big gulp before trembling and stepping forward. However, Konan and Pein stopped him from going anywhere.

"Makado-sama" Pein pleaded. "It was not his fault. He was just upset. If you must, take it out on-"

"On me" said Kakuzu, stepping forward.

"Awww. Now isn't that cute? The big guy standing up for the little guy! Well, then… punishment starts now!" and with that, Makado punched Kakuzu in the face, catching him too off guard and sending him crashing to the floor. A trickle of blood cascaded from the banker's lip.

"Go!" Kakuzu said, ushering them out. They all filed out quickly and quietly, all except for Kiba. He had stopped and turned around when he reached the door.

"But it was my fault Kakuzu! I should take the blame…" protested Kiba.

"Now is not the time to argue puppy" Kakuzu said, getting up and shoving him out of the room, locking the door in the process.

"My, my you delinquents never cease to amaze me! Punch You never fail to piss me off! Punch I provide for you! Kick I give you food! Kick I give you shelter! Kick I provide a place to sleep! Uppercut punch I pay for your schooling! And how do you thank me? You disobey me and you trash the house!" And with the last statement, Makado kneed Kakuzu square in the groin, then grabbing a frying pan, he hit him so hard, he sent Kakuzu flying across the room and into crashing into the wall. Consequently, a picture frame was dislocated from the crash and it fell to the floor and shattered.

"Now look what you did, you miserable excuse for a boy! And they said you were good at school! Pah, you couldn't even fathom the brains it takes to figure out taxes or do accounting work, or even work with money! Look at you now! You can't even figure your way out of here! And you want to be a banker! Hahahahahaha! Don't make me laugh!"

These comments sent Kakuzu over the edge, and increased his body's amount of adrenaline flowing. "What did you say to me?" he growled, getting up.

"Ready for another round, eh? You pathetic miser! Look at the friends you make! Freaks! And all losers! Especially those runts Hidan and Kiba" Makado chided.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends like that! They are all better people than you could ever hope to be! Ggggyyyyaaaahhh!" yelled Kakuzu as he charged the man, tackling the man.

The world went quiet for Kakuzu, his only focus on beating Makado down. To him, everything was happening silently, like in those old movies. He straddled their abusive foster parent and then proceeded to repeatedly punch or smash or beat in any part of the drunken caretaker he could find. Makado had been knocked out when he was tackled, because of the great blow his head had taken when they had crashed into the tile floor. The banker hadn't noticed this however, too caught up in revenge and with too much adrenaline in his system. Kakuzu suddenly stopped, when he felt a small tug on his arm, only partially hindering him from his next punch. It was a wailing Kiba, pulling with all his might to stop the banker. Slowly, the sound of the normal world returned and he heard the desperate cries of the boy.

"Stop! Stop Kakuzu! You are hurting him! Why does everyone keep doing that to each other! Family isn't supposed to be like this! Look at what you are doing? Can't you hear me? Kuzu please stop!" he cried, pulling desperately on Kakuzu's arm. Kiba had blood on his arms, due to the fact Kakuzu had it all over him himself, and it had smeared on him. It appeared as if Kakuzu had no idea that Makado had bled all over him and that he was covered in it.

"Kiba, go back to the room" he said pausing momentarily. "This does not concern you"

"Nooo! Kuzu you have to stop! Look at all the blood on you! And on Makado-sama!"

"Kiba! Do what I said you stupid, stupid boy!" he hissed.

And then Kiba was roughly shoved back and onto the floor. Kiba was stunned at the treatment he had just received from the usually gentle boy. His eyes began to sparkle, tiny tear droplets beginning to form and fall to the messy tile floor. This sent the boy running out of the room and back to the bedroom. Kakuzu immediately felt guilty for his actions

"Kiba wait! It was an accident! I didn't mean it!" he called, but he didn't get the boy's attention. _'Damn! He will be terrified of me now…'_

Kakuzu sighed and cleaned up Makado, then carrying the man to his bedroom. He placed, more like threw, the drunk on the bed before leaving his room and walking back to the rooms.

He walked into the room, not expecting any reaction in particular except for anger and disappointment. Instead he received gasps and two angry glares from Konan and Pein.

"What happened to you? You look like you just got in a fight with a group of those death rabbits from that Monty Python movie and lost!" said Hidan, dying to see the boy's reactions.

"Not now" he said gruffly. "I need to talk to Kiba"

"No" Pein said.

"Not unless he wants to talk to you" Konan added. "He told us everything…"

_Flashback_

_The group had just rushed into their joint rooms. Currently they were taking inventory, checking for everyone._

"_Someone is missing and it's not Kakuzu, un" Deidara said worriedly._

"_Otouto…" Naruto said._

"_Where is he?" demanded Sasori._

"_Oh no, its my fault. I was with him before we rushed back here. He must have stayed behind. How could I let him out of my sight?" Konan said as she began to worry._

_A yell was heard and the sound of breaking glass._

"_Kiba!" Konan shouted as she began to run back towards the kitchen. However, she was stopped by someone holding her back by her arm. It was Pein._

"_Imouto, you can't go back there! Makado will hurt you!" Pein said trying to reason with her. "I want to get our brother back just as much as you do, but there is nothing we can do right now!"_

"_Pein, let me go! I have to go get him! Family has to stick together!" she pleaded. However he did not loosen his hold on her arm. "Sorry aniki" she said as she shoved him with all her might into the wall. This caught Pein off guard. His sister was never one to resort to physical measures in any situation. This momentary shock of Pein provided Konan with enough of an opportunity to escape his grip and start for the door again. _

"_Someone, catch her!" Pein wheezed. She was stopped yet again by a pair of arms, but this time around her waist. The arms picked her up off the ground, preventing her from running. Konan looked up to see Kisame restraining her. The others looked at the sight, feeling a bit sorry for the girl. They wanted to get the boy back just as much as she did, but they knew that was just not possible at the time. _

"_Kisame, let me go! I have to save my brother!" she pleaded._

"_Konan, please be reasonable and understand! Doing just that is not possible right now! Besides, the banker wouldn't let Makado lay a hand on the puppy on his watch" Kisame said, trying to calm her. But, Konan continued to struggle and thrash around for a time, until she gave up exhausted._

"_Kisame, you can let me go now" she said quietly, her head down and eyes watery. He let her go gently, but she let herself fall to the floor._

"_Imouto!" Pein said concerned, hurrying over to her. _

"_Pein…" she said, sobbing to herself._

_At this moment, the door connecting them to the kitchen flung open and slammed shut and Kiba ran in the room._

"_Kiba!" Konan said eagerly, wiping away a stray tear and holding her arms outstretched. He ran over and deeply hugged both Pein and Konan, who were still sitting on the floor. It was then that they noticed he was bawling._

"_K-k-kuzu was mean to me! Sob He shouted at me and pushed me down!" he cried._

"_No that's not possible. Kuzu wouldn't do that. Are you sure you didn't stumble into him and he accidentally knocked you down?" interrogated Hidan, trying to clear the banker's name._

" _Sniffle I'm sure. He said I was 'a stupid, stupid boy' and he pushed me really, really hard" Kiba explained. At this point the boy was a crying, emotional mess and the only thing his siblings could do for him was try to soothe him._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah way to go jerk, un" scolded Deidara.

"None of this would have started if Hidan and Kurenai hadn't been yelling. Tobi was a good boy though and he didn't yell" said Tobi.

"I only yelled at Hidan for cursing yet again in front of Kiba" Kurenai protested in her defense.

"Hey! I was only-"

"Shut up. Now is not the time to be pointing fingers" said Itachi, suddenly taking charge. "Instead we should be…we should be… OK I know this sounds odd coming from me, but…we should be making up"

Silence, and then a chuckle from Kisame, which started a chorus of laughter from Hidan and Deidara.

"As much as I hate to say it," sighed Sasori. "He is right…"

"And that means Hidan, and Kurenai apologizing to Kiba and Kakuzu, and Kisame to Naruto" added Pein.

Kurenai and Hidan apologized to Kiba for their harsh words, but grumbled at having to do it to Kisame **and** each other. Kisame apologized to Naruto, who immediately forgave him and gave him a great hug.

"I still need to talk to Kiba" Kakuzu told to Konan. The boy was in her lap, his head buried in her lap.

"I told you, you will only talk to him if he wants to talk to you"

"Kiba, will you talk to me?" A head shake 'No' was the boys response. _'Damn, he won't even look at me'_

"Please?" Another 'No'. "Look Kiba, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I need to talk to you so that I can explain myself"

"O-ok" was Kiba quiet response.

"Wait" Pein interrupted. "Kiba are you sure you want to? You know you aren't being forced to do so?"

"Yes, I know Nii-san. Thanks though"

Kakuzu led the 3-year old into the bathroom, so that they could talk in private. As soon as the older boy shut the door, Kiba blurted out "K-kuzu, sniffle what happened to you? Yo-you didn't respond when I called you. What did you do to Makado-sama? Why did you yell at me and push me down?"

"I-I uh" he said slowly, trying to think of how he could explain his, what would have seemed terrifying, actions to a 3-year old. "I got really angry at Makado. He insulted me and the others and you. He said you were worthless and a freak, but I didn't think so. I guess I got so caught up in making him eat his words I didn't realize what I was doing. I was just so angry at him that I lost control of myself…"

"O-oh" was the boy's reply.

Kakuzu could tell the boy still had uncertainty, from the look in his eyes. And it was then that he noticed the blood on Kiba. "Kiba! You have blood on you! Where did it come from? Please tell me, did I do that?"

"No, Kuzu you didn't do this. I guess I got it on me when I was…was…" he couldn't finish, because he burst into tears again.

"When you were trying to stop me?" he tried, pulling the boy tightly to him. This relieved some of the boy's pain he was feeling. It was not a physical pain, but an emotional one. "Now, stop all this crying. Everything is over and done with. You don't have to worry about a thing. Here, lets get you cleaned up" he said putting the boy down and placing a washcloth under some running water. He gently rubbed the boy's arms and face, cleansing him of the blood. The washcloth was cold at first and Kiba let out a small shudder. The banker sent him a quick glance, before continuing with the boy's approval.

"Thank you Kuzu" Kiba yawned after the banker had finished.

"Kiba… I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I know now that you didn't mean it" And with that the boy gave him a great hug before scurrying out of the room. Only moments later, he returned. "Kakuzu! You're still hurt!"

"No I'm fine really"

"But you have blood all over you"

"I'm fine"

"But you need help"

"Really I'm ok"

"But I'm worried about you" Kiba said, giving the banker a pout that would have crumbled even Chuck Norris' will.

"Ok fine, send the weasel in then"

"Ok Kuzu"

"Thanks puppy"

"Your welcome"

And so the 3-year old left, giving the banker a bit of time to reflect before Itachi came in to treat him. _'Whats happening to me? Why do I keep losing control like that? It has to stop or I might end up hurting those dear to me…Today I barely convinced the puppy to forgive me and I know Pein and Konan are still angry at me. But they'll turn around in time… Somehow, next time I don't think I will be so lucky…What if I… No, I won't let it get that far….But if it does…there is always the other option'_


End file.
